kingdomheartssosfandomcom-20200214-history
Karina
Karina is a Keyblade wielder, a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Karina comes from a small town called Black Creek. This town is very traditional in that the people believe things should be done a certain way and should not change. One of the traditions or ideals that this town has is that girls should be educated but they should stay at home to cook and clean. They do not work and they definitely do not fight. Karina discovered at age 10 that she had the ability to wield a keyblade but hid it from her family; they would never allow her to train or fight and would attempt to take it away. For years she would train in secret to perfect her skills. She would go straight from school to an area in the woods that she liked to train in. When the letter came requesting help from a keyblade wielder she wanted to go, put her skills to use. After a week of arguing and pleading she finally decided to just run away, go help on her own. She knew that by doing this she may never be accepted back home again. But at this point Karina no longer cared, her attitude toward the traditions of the town made her an outcast in her village. She didn't approve of the traditions nor did she want any part of them, but she wasn't given much of a choice. When her parents weren't around her older brother was charged with keeping a close eye on her. He knew what she was doing after school but with some bagging and some bribing she got him to keep it a secret even though he still didn't approve. Day after day she would go into the woods and train, but never got much better. During that time her brother would go off to practice his music or something that he wasn't suppose to do in the house because it was too noisy. They got away with this for a good couple years before her parents discovered what they were doing. Her older brother lied about his role and claimed she made him go along with it. And because in her society the males had a far greater rank then the girl he was believed over Karina's story. Enraged Karina's father beat her then locked her in her room, forbidding her from returning to school. She knew that with her father knowing all this she would not be able to have a life outside of her house. She would never be permitted to marry, not like she wanted to anyways since all marriages where arranged. And she wouldn't be able to train anymore. She was destined to spend her life living with her parents at home, cooking and cleaning for them like some sort of slave. Time and time again she would mess up on a task she was doing and her father would beat her. By the time the letter arrive she was covered in scars and desperate to get out. But leaving meant that if she came back she would only be beaten more or worse. There was actually a point in everything that her father did attempt to arrange a marriage for Karina, whether he just wanted her out of his sight or he felt it the right thing to do no one really knew but Karina declined the marriage and refused it, something that woman did not have the right to do. This didn't really come as a surprise to her family but if seemed like dishonor in their eyes. The only one who would ever stand up for Karina was her brother Eric. On more then one occasion he would take the punishments for Karina. Time and time again she had to be saved from her fathers wrath. As the head of the army he was very prideful and always wanted things to be perfect and example for everyone else, but with a daughter who refused to follow orders it was hard so he had to be more strict. By the time Karina left her home she wanted more then anything to prove that she even as a female could actually do something useful, prove she could fight. But she knew he would never see that. She couldn't return home, on top of running away she stole some basic supplies to keep her going. She was a theif, and she disobayed her father on top of dishonoring her family. Chances where that her father would resort to more extreme punishment... death. She had pushed it to the point now that her father was allowed to do it too, well she had when she declined her husban but this was too over the top to excuse now. She would never be returning home now, never get to see her brother again either. Though a tough thing to think about she knew that it was what she had to do, leave and never return. Story Personality Karina is hot headed and quick tempered. She burns like a fire with her drive to become stronger and show everyone, not only her father that she is worth their while. Her emotional control may not be the best but deep down she is lonely and looking for companionship even if she doesn't show such things through her actions. Appearance 1651741-bigthumbnail.jpg|Monk Karina warrior-ninja.jpg|Ninja Karina 1077825-bigthumbnail.jpg|Soldier Karina TohsakaRin.jpg|Karina in regular form (Out of battle) Abilities *Gift * Blend *High Jump (Equipped) *Cheer *Combo Level 3(Equipped) *Air Combo Level 3 (Equipped) *Dodge Roll (Equipped) *Guard *Item Boost *EXP Writer III (Equipped) *BattleCry *Magical Lock-On * Damage Syphon (Equipped) * Second Wind (Equipped) * Lucky Lucky(Equipped) * Cover * MP Haste * Second Chance (Equipped) * Reload Boost (Equipped) * MP Rage * Berserk * Critical Plus (Equipped) * Healing Guard * MP Gift * Auto Aura I (Equipped) Limit * Wrath of the Warrior * Warrior Plus * Trip around the Sun * Symphonia * Trinity Limit *Ars Arcanum Jobs * Monk * Soldier (Equipped) * Paladin * White Mage * Dark Knight Aura's * Darkness * Power (Level 2) * Fire Skills Physical *Poison Edge *Barrier Surge *Vorpal Blitz *Splatter Combo *Aerial Slam *Fire Strike *Sliding Dash *Strike Raid (Equipped) *Zantesuken (Equipped) *Break Time *Fist Bump *HyperJump *Powerline (Equipped) *Dolphin Kick *Cross-Slash (Soldier Job) (Equipped) *Four Seasons (Monk Job) *Excalibur (Paladin Job) *Dark Aura (Dark Knight Job) Magical * Fire -> Fira-> Firaga * Blizzard -> Blizzara -> Blizzaga * Thunder-> Thundara * Cure -> Cura -> Curaga * Aero -> Aerora -> Aeroga * Stop -> Stopra -> Stopga * Gravity -> Gravira -> Graviga * Mine -> Minera -> Minega * Drain *Howling Winds *Quake *Thunder Bell *Summon: Marahute *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Mushu Other *Reluctancy * Magnify (Equipped) * April Showers * August Heat Skill Command Slots: *Physical: Powerline (5 turn CD) *Physical: Zantetsuken '''(6 turn CD) *Physical: Powerline *Physical: '''Zantetsuken * Physical: Fist Bump (4 turn CD) * Physical:Magnify (12 turn CD) * Magical: Cross Slash (4 turn CD) * Physical: Magnify Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Treasure Trove *Divewing *Unbound *Frolic Flame *Hidden Dragon *Oathkeeper (+4) *Divine Rose *Star Seeker *Mysterious Abyss *Maverick Flare *Daunting Renewal (Broken Shackles) *Oblivion (+6) (Equipped) Accessories * White Fang (Equipped) * White Gloves * Brave Warrior * Energy Bangle * Ray of Light * Moogle Badge * Titan Chain * SOS Ring (Equipped) Items *Potion (Equipped) *Ether *Balloon Letter Trivia 7 layers of Karina hell *layer 0 *layer 1 **Eric **Beuce **Kel **Arctus *Layer 2 **Stratos **Kaida *Layer 3 **Hikaru **Raisor **Base **D'daear **Luna *Layer 4 **Kross **Yana **Steel **Glen *Layer 5 **Etrius **Vanitas **Aux **Karina *Layer 6 **Karina's father **Ananta **Mortimer *Layer 7 Other random facts * Karina carries around a voice recorder seen in many posts. She uses it to record herself talking to her brother in hopes that one day she could see her brother again * Karina's strength stat was originally not going to be as high as it is, but due to peoples jokes it became a serious thing. Which is backed by her personality. * Karina was able to one shot Kross in the arena during their duel... poor Kross * Karina literally wants to murder Glen, although she hates many she never wanted to murder anyone till recently * Karina isn't a leader or a follower, she prefers to work on her own, but she doesn't like taking instruction so she takes lead when need be. * Karina was put in charge of the black coats by Lea for a short time until such time came as she got her keyblade back and returned * Karina's full name is Karina Regalia Dandre Xares Category:Characters